


The Helping Handees Show!

by Gabi_type_creature



Category: Hello Puppets (Video Game)
Genre: All Scouts are individual characters, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Horror Elements, Other, kids show au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabi_type_creature/pseuds/Gabi_type_creature
Summary: The Scouts have their own TV show! Together, all five learn different Skills and valuable lessons with the help of some friendly neighborhood adults- and Scoutmaster Sam of course!Helping Handees and all characters within the show are property of Children's United Network Television.
Relationships: Daisy Danger & Scout, Mortimer Handee & Scout, Nick Nack & Scout, Riley Ruckus & Scout, Scout & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Helping Handees Show!

_Everything is pitch black, then the lights come up to reveal a stereotypical clubhouse. The walls are pale green and are covered in drawings and safety posters. A puppet pops up from below: they have dark purple skin, curly light pink hair, and wear a blue button-down with a lavender sash and matching side cap. This is Scoutmaster Sam, the leader of the Handee Scouts. They wave and say_ "Hidey-ho kiddos!"

 _All at once, five smaller puppets pop up. These are the Handee Scouts, the main characters of the show. All of them wave and reply_ "Hidey-ho Scoutmaster Sam!" _all while sporting wide grins. The children in the audience chime in._

"Are you ready to learn some valuable Scout Skills?"

"Yeah!" _The audience cheers and Scoutmaster Sam laughs._

"Awesome! But first, let's recite the Scout Motto!" _All six puppets onstage put their right hands up and recite it together. The lights turn a pale purple, like Sam's sash._

"As Scouts, we promise: 

to help where we can,

stick together to the end,

Rely on one another for help,

And treat everyone like a friend!"

 _There's a small scattering of applause and cheers. Scoutmaster Sam laughs and pats the head of the closest scout._ "Good job everyone! Now, how about we all introduce ourselves? I'll go first." _They place their hand on their chest as they say,_ "Hidey-ho kiddos! My name is Scoutmaster Sam, and I love helping my friends!"

 _The peach-colored puppet with her blue hair in pigtails places her hands at her hips._ "Hi there! My name is Junior Scout, and I love exploring!" 

_The pale blue puppet with short red hair waves._ "Howdy, everyone! My name is Tiger Scout, and I love drawing!"

 _Next is a yellow puppet with her orange hair up in two small buns, who claps her hands together._ "My name is Cadette Scout, and I love outer space! Oh, right- Hello!”

 _The orange and green puppet gives a little bow._ "Well 'ello there! My name is Eagle Scout, and I love cooking!"

 _The last puppet doesn't say anything for a moment or two, her purple hair covering her face as she looks down. Finally, she waves and says_ "Hi, umm… my name is Daisie Scout and… I don't know what I like."

"That's okay Daisie!" _Junior says brightly._ "Lots of kids don't know what they like yet."

 _Tiger chimes in._ "We can help you find your favorite thing if you want?"

"Really?"

"Of course, chum!" _Eagle says, patting her shoulder._ "After all-"

"Handee Scouts help one another!" _Cadette cheers, throwing her hands up in the air. Scoutmaster Sam laughs and nods._

"That's exactly right, Cadette! Now, today we're going to meet all our Adult Helpers who will help us earn our Scout Skills!" _They look into the camera as they continue._ "And all our Handee Scouts at home can earn the Making New Friends Skill with us! Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah!" _The Scouts and the audience cheer. Sam waves both arms together._

"Then let's get going Scouts! And remember: Be Safe, Have Fun!"

_Music plays as all the Scouts 'march' offstage._

* * *

_This set looks like a large kitchen, complete with a sink, fridge, oven, microwave, and a table with a small vase of red flowers. There's a plump peach-colored puppet with blonde hair and a red dress taking a pie out of the oven when the doorbell rings._ "Just a moment!" _She sings, setting the pie on the counter and removing her oven mitts. She opens the door and gasps when she sees the Scouts standing there._ "My goodness, I wasn't expecting visitors! Who are you fine young children?"

"We're the Handee Scouts!" _Junior says, placing her hands on her hips._ "We're meeting our Adult Helpers today!"

 _The adult puppet claps her hands together._ "Oh yes, of course, bless y’all’s hearts. My name is Miss Daisy Danger, and I'm going to help you all learn about manners and cooking!"

"Oh boy! I love cooking!" _Eagle says. Miss Danger laughs._

"Well dear me, that is a fun little surprise! It's just lovely to meet y’all."

"It's nice to meet you too Miss!" _Junior says._ "We have to go visit our other helpers, but we'll see you again soon!"

 _Miss Danger smiles._ "I'm sure you will. Oh! Before you lovely children go, would you like some cherry pie?"

"Yes please!" _The Scouts all say together. There's a brief moment with cheery piano music as Miss Danger cuts the pie and gives each Scout a slice- it's clearly fake, but each one says_ "Thank you!" _As they receive a piece._

 _The last one to get a slice of pie is Junior, who says_ "Thank you, Miss Danger! Come on guys, we better get going!"

 _The scouts all leave as Daisy waves, holding the pie tin._ "Such sweet young things- Oh goodness!" _She looks down and sees that the pie tin is empty and looks confused- like she doesn't quite know how that happened._ "Guess I better make another pie." _The audience laughs as she goes back inside, then we switch to another scene._

* * *

_This section is decorated like an art studio, with paint splatters of every hue covering the walls. There are some paintings hanging, a big pile of fabric, tubes of glue and glitter, even some wire sculptures sitting on a counter. In the center is a tan puppet with black hair and a mustache painting at an easel. He hears a knock and shouts_ "Come in, come in!" _But he doesn't turn around. The Scouts come marching in and he turns to reveal that his smock is splattered with paint as well. "_ Hello there children. Come to bask in the aura of my artistic skill?" _Junior, Eagle, and Cadette shake their heads._

"We're meeting our Adult Helpers today!" _Junior says._ "What's your name, sir?"

 _Nick sticks out a hand, realizes he's still holding his paintbrush, and flings it behind him, splattering even more paint on the wall. The audience laughs._ "I am the stupendous Nick Nack, and I am an artist!" 

"What kind of artist are you?" _Daisie asks, tilting her head._

"I'm an all kinds of artist!" _Nick replies, twirling in place and gesturing to the entire studio._ "I love to express myself, in any way I can!" _The Scouts ooh and ahh as he comes to a stop._ "And I will be helping you darlings learn to express yourselves too, through all kinds of mediums! Tell me- do any of you like art?" _Tiger raises his hand._

"I do! I love to draw." _Nick grins._

"Wonderful, wonderful!" _He says clasping his hands together._ "I can tell you're all going to be wonderful artists."

"Mister Nick?" _Cadette raises her hand._ "What are you painting?"

"An excellent question!" _He turns the easel to reveal that the canvas has a surreal landscape painted on it._ "What do you think?"

 _Daisie laughs._ "That's silly! Trees don't have purple leaves." _Nick shakes his head._

"That is exactly the point, young one! I don't want it to look like a real tree, so I made it that way. Art can be anything you want it to be, as long as you're expressing yourself!" _He bows and the Scouts clap._

"Thank you Mister Nick Nack!" _Junior says before waving to the other Scouts._ "Come on guys, we still have more Adult Helpers to meet!" _The Scouts march off the set as Nick finds his paintbrush and begins painting again._

* * *

_The next scene lights up from the outside of a big white building with a glowing green sign that reads LABORATORY. A couple of the Scouts look nervous as they approach, but Junior goes right up and rings the doorbell. Immediately there's a sudden crash, followed by barking and more loud noises. The audience laughs as someone inside yells_ "Rosco, no!" _, only to be followed by more barking. The Scouts are huddled together when the door opens to reveal a smart-looking peach-colored puppet with lots of curly red hair and mismatched eyes._ "Sorry about that kids, but it's not a big thing." _She says._ "My dog Rosco gets excited when the doorbell rings." 

_Cadette breaks away from the rest of the group._ "He sounds very nice, miss!"

 _She laughs._ "I'm a doctor, actually! My name is Dr. Riley Ruckus, and I study all different kinds of science." _She puts her hands on her hips, showing off her lab coat. The Scouts have stopped huddling together now, and Eagle raises his hand._

"Dr. Ruckus? Would it be alright for us to meet Rosco?"

"Of course!" _She replies, stepping outside._ "Rosco! Here boy!" _There's a series of thumping noises that grow steadily louder until an absolutely massive yellow dog puppet pokes his head out of the door and barks twice, tongue hanging out of his mouth. The audience cheers and claps._ "Good boy, Rosco!" _Riley says, patting his head. The Scouts giggle. Eagle goes up to pet Rosco, but Riley puts out a hand to stop him._

"Now hold on just a moment there kiddo! How far do you think this behavior's gonna go?"

"I was just gonna pet the dog?" _He asks. Riley shakes her head._

"You should always make sure to ask the owner first before petting their dog! Not all are as friendly as Rosco here, and some have important jobs." 

_Eagle nods._ "I get it now! Dr. Riley, may I please pet your dog?" 

"Of course! You all can if you'd like!" _The Scouts crowd around Rosco's head and take turns petting him. He barks happily._

 _Once they're done, Junior waves and says,_ "Thank you Dr. Riley! We'll be back again soon!" 

"So long, ciao, take care now!" _She waves and Rosco puts out a paw to do the same as the Scouts leave the set._

* * *

_The last house is different. The inside is painted in dark, gloomy blues and greys, with red curtains hanging up on the wall. A grey-toned puppet dressed in a suit and top hat paces the hall leading to the door. Finally, there's a knock and he rushes to the door before flinging it open._ "Welcome, welcome Scouts! Please do come in. Good thing you're not late- The show's about to begin!" _The Scouts file inside one by one, a little unnerved by how eager he is._ "Greetings, young ones! My name is Mortimer- it's truly a pleasure."

 _Daisie raises her hand._ "What do you do, sir?"

 _He responds by bowing and removing his top hat. He then pulls out a bright bouquet of flowers from and hands them to Daisie, who giggles as she hugs them._ "Why I'm an entertainer of course! I can trick the eyes, fool the mind, put on a truly glorious display to amaze and astonish."

 _Tiger looks confused._ "How are magic tricks supposed to help us?"

 _Mortimer shakes his head._ "Performing is more than mere misdirection- you have to be able to win over a crowd, entertain them, make them happy!"

 _Daisie seems really interested, but the rest of the Scouts just look bored. Mortimer keeps talking._ "It's been so very long since I've had a proper audience, and I want to pass on my knowledge and skills." 

_Here he looks at the camera, though it's not clear whether it's intentional or not._ "I believe we will all get along... perfectly fine." _There’s a long silence. Nobody looks comfortable with this._

“If you say so!” _Junior blurts, as if she just remembered something._ “It was nice to meet you Mr. Mortimer, we’ll be back to visit again soon!” _She practically shoves all the other Handee Scouts towards the open door._

“Oh… alright then! Goodbye-” _The door slams shut, and the audience laughs as Mortimer is left alone, looking very confused._

* * *

_The Scouts have returned to the clubhouse, where Scoutmaster Sam is waiting._ "Did you enjoy your adventures today, Scouts?” _The puppets and the audience give a cheerful_ “Yeah!” _in unison, and the purple puppet laughs._

“Well then, that’s great! It’s almost time for us to say goodbye, but before we do lets answer a question!” _A large sign lowers from above, just barely missing Sam’s head. They read it out loud._ “What Did We Learn Today?”

 _Cadette raises her hand._ “I learned that everyone is different.”

“I learned to ask before doing things.” _Eagle adds._

“I learned… nothing.” _Junior says, causing the audience to laugh. Sam pats her head, and for a second you can hear Junior begin to say something else-_ “Don’t you dare f-” _-but it cuts out._

“That’s okay too. What’s important is that everyone had fun!” _Scoutmaster Sam places one hand on their hip and waves the other towards the camera._ “Until next time: Hidey-ho, Handee Scouts!” _Outro music begins to play, and the audience claps along. The puppets all wave as the camera pulls back to reveal the small studio and credits roll up the screen._

* * *

The TV is turned off and the presenter smiles, turning towards the long table full of people in suits. "And that's our pilot episode for The Helping Handees! Any questions?" He asks. One of the men coughs for a moment before leaning forward.

"I noticed that several character designs are taken from the show Mortimer's Handeemen, both in design and name. Isn't that a copyright issue?"

"Not at all!" He grins again. "The puppets from Handeemen were my father Owen's creation, and as his heir I now own the rights to them. I figured it would be a touching little homage to his work."

"I would like if you could reiterate the point of this program?" Another, slightly balding man asked. "If you don't mind." He laughs and waves a hand.

"I don't mind at all! The goal here is to teach kids valuable skills and life lessons in a fun and engaging manner. Puppets have been a part of my family for a long time, and the kids always seemed to love them!"

One of the women at the table smiles. "In that case, everything seems to be in order. You should get a call from us in the next two weeks or so, Mr. Gubberson."

"Please," he says, moving forward to shake the directors' hands. "Call me Oscar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to thank the lovely RaspberriIcedTea for dragging me into this fandom. Secondly I would like to thank RaspberriIcedTea again for letting me scream at her about ideas, and getting to see her scream at me about ideas ^_^. Third, if you have any complaints/compliments/criticisms please put them in the comments!


End file.
